


Late Night at the Warehouse

by xenakis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: Yuletart, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne had said "It's not a Charrette until somebody's dancing around the studio at five in the morning," and put Piaf on.<br/>Arthur had held his hand out, and Eames had indulged him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at the Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathybites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/gifts).



> (This piece can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/53090.html), [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/47500.html) and the [Yuletart comm](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletart/86681.html).)


End file.
